


Ray Still Loves Fraser

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-02
Updated: 1999-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: After Ray and Fraser leave the Consulate, they have a little talk. This story is a sequel toRay Loves Fraser.





	Ray Still Loves Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    I hadn't intended to write a series, but the Muses had other ideas. Usually
    my stories 'fade to black' after the first kiss, but I started wondering,
    what happens *after* they fall in to bed together? What do they talk
    about? This is the result.
    
    Disclaimer: As always, the characters belong to Alliance, not to me,
    and I don't make any money from this.
    Rating: PG, slash, m/m, h/c
    Followup to "Ray Loves Fraser"
    Feedback to (Please, please, please give me feedback!)
    
                              Ray Still Loves Fraser
    
    Ray was having a nightmare. He was reliving the afternoon's events -
    the phone call telling him that a man was holding hostages at the Consulate,
    his frantic drive over there, being told that there had been "a casualty"
    but not knowing whom. Turnbull telling him that Fraser had tried to disarm
    a man with a gun. A corpse with half its head missing, a red uniform
    covered with blood.
    
    He sat bolt upright in bed. "Fraser!" he cried out. It wasn't until someone
    stirred in the bed next to him that he realized he'd spoken the name
    aloud.
    
    Fraser half-rose and leaned on one arm, looking over at Ray. "Ray?" he
    asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"
    
    Fraser. Fraser was in his bed. Now he remembered. He'd literally collapsed
    with relief when he found that Fraser was all right. He'd sobbed out
    his love for his partner, and discovered to his pleasure - and astonishment
    - that Fraser loved him, too.  The Ice Queen had arrived some time later,
    as the police and coroner were leaving, and after hearing Fraser's and
    Turnbull's recounting of the afternoon's events had given them the rest
    of the day, and the next, to recover.   Fraser had gone home with Ray,
    and now,  he was in Ray's bed.  Diefenbaker was curled up in a corner,
    pointedly ignoring his human partner's recent activities. 
    
    Fraser was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. It amazed Ray
    to see the love and concern on his partner's face. He had thought that
    no one - least of all the Mountie - would ever look at him that way.
    
    "Just a nightmare, Frase. Nothin' to worry about. Go back to sleep,"
    he said. 
    
    Ray felt Fraser's arms wrap around him. "You're trembling, Ray."
    
    "Yeah, well, it was just a dream, shouldn't bother me that much," said
    Ray. 
    
    "Tell me about the dream," suggested Fraser.
    
    "Aw, Fraser, it was nothin', really. Don't worry about it."
    
    "Ray, it obviously has upset you a great deal. You called out my name
    in your sleep. You were - are - shaking. That does not sound like 'nothing'
    to me." Ray sighed. "It was about the shooting this afternoon," he said.
    
    "At the Consulate?"
    
    "Yeah. All I heard was there was someone with a gun, and that there were
    shots fired, and a 'casualty' - but nobody knew who it was. And then
    Turnbull said you'd tried to disarm the guy, and that it didn't work.
    Then I saw a body on the floor with half a head, and your uniform with
    blood on it. I thought you were dead."  He breathed deeply and turned
    away from Fraser, trying not to start crying again. 
    
    Fraser's arms tightened around him. "Ray," he said. "Ray, look at me.
    Look at me." 
    
    Ray looked up at his partner - his *lover* - and the love he saw looking
    back at him made him burst into tears all over again. 
    
    "Ray, it's all right. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry
    you had to go through that today. I wish there was something I could
    have done to prevent it." 
    
    Ray couldn't say anything for a while, but eventually his sobs subsided
    and he regained control. He looked into the Mountie's troubled blue eyes
    and said, "I'm not sorry, Frase."
    
    "I don't understand, Ray."
    
    "Not like I want ta ever go through that again, but if it hadn't happened,
    I might never have told ya how I feel about ya. And I wouldn't know that
    ya feel the same way about me. And I wouldn't have ya here in my bed,"
    he added with a small smile.
    
    Fraser still looked troubled. "Why, Ray?" he asked.
    
    "Why what, Frase?"
    
    "Why would you not want to tell me how you feel? You are the best thing
    that has ever happened to me."
    
    Ray sighed. "How could I think ya would ever want me, Frase?  Yer so
    gorgeous, so perfect, ya could have any woman - or man - that ya wanted.
    Why would ya want a Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair?" He had
    been asking himself that question ever since Fraser had said he loved
    him. 
    
    "Well, for one thing, I like your hair," Fraser said teasingly. Then
    he turned serious. "Ray,  I meant it when I said that you are the best
    thing that ever happened to me. I must admit that when I discovered you
    had replaced Ray Vecchio I did not know what to expect, and I seriously
    considered leaving Chicago and returning to Canada. Ray is my best friend
    and his friendship helped me adjust to living here. I did not know if
    I could get along without him. But you surprised me. You made me part
    of your life.  And I love you for it."
    
    Now it was Ray's turn to be surprised. Chicago *without* Fraser. Perish
    the thought. "Fraser, don't you know that Chicago is a better place with
    you in it?" he asked.
    
    Fraser looked amused at the question. "In what way, Ray?"
    
    "Well, it's like, you always see the best in people. You go out of yer
    way to be polite and helpful. Most people - especially cops - get jaded
    real quick after seeing the worst the city has to offer, day after day.
    You don't. It's like it doesn't stick to you. Someone told me once that
    Vecchio always complained that no matter what the two of ya did, he always
    ended up covered in dirt and muck and you didn't. Yer like that in other
    ways, too. And I've noticed that it rubs off on people. The other day
    I saw Dewey hold open a door for an old lady.  I've even heard Huey say
    'Thank you kindly.'  The lieutenant doesn't blow up at people as much
    as he used to.  That's because of your influence, Frase." 
    
    Fraser was almost beaming. "I honestly did not know that, Ray. Thank
    you kindly for telling me." 
    
    Ray laughed. "Yer welcome, Fraser," he said, and kissed his partner.
    He saw the look of love and tenderness in the Mountie's face again, but
    this time it made him smile. "I love you, Fraser," he said.
    
    "And I love you, Ray," Fraser replied.
    
    And then there was no more talking.
    
    End
    
    


End file.
